We propose to study the chemistry of certain intermediates in the oxonolysis reaction (carbonyl oxides) as this chemistry relates to chemical carcinogenesis and as a model for the monooxygenase enzymes. The general objective of the work is to further study the environmental health aspects of the reactions of ozone with organic compounds. Specific objectives include a study of the chemistry of carbonyl oxides produced from both ozone and non-ozone sources. Included will be a study of the reactions between carbonyl oxides and appropriate polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, between carbonyl oxides and olefins and a search for evidence for the NIH shift in the carbonyl oxide oxidation of aromatic hydrocarbons.